


The Price of Waffles

by oper_1895



Series: Sex is just a word (Asexual!Neal) [13]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Asexual Character, Cuddling and Snuggling, F/M, Multi, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oper_1895/pseuds/oper_1895
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some downsides to sharing a bed with Peter and Elizabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Waffles

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Betas: Many thanks to [](http://jumpuphigh.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jumpuphigh**](http://jumpuphigh.dreamwidth.org/) for a quick beta!

Neal was jolted awake by a kick. He grunted, confused.

“Sorry!” Peter’s laughing apology was almost drowned out by Elizabeth’s giggles. Neal just smiled and rolled over to give the two lovebirds space, taking most of the blankets with him as consolation for interrupted sleep.

He let himself be lulled by the rocking rhythm of the mattress, feeling warm and content. He could do without the flailing limbs, but being able to fall asleep with them was worth the occasional less than gentle awakening. Plus, he’d get to join in on the pile of sleepy cuddles when they were done.

He must have fallen asleep again. The next thing he knew Peter was snickering and Elizabeth was pulling Neal’s hair into what could only be awkward spikes. Neal swatted at them, mumbling half-hearted protests of ’sleeping!’ until Peter manhandled him across the bed. With Elizabeth curled against Neal’s chest, Neal leaned back into Peter’s strength and couldn‘t think of any place he‘d rather be.

Elizabeth kissed him lightly. “Isn’t this better than sleeping?”

Neal pouted playfully and snuggled closer. “Better _after_ sleeping.”

“Poor baby. Peter‘ll make you waffles.”

Neal grinned, and started the negotiations to get those waffles in bed.


End file.
